SMASH
by Mermain123
Summary: Maka and Tsubaki decide to enter the DWMA talent show but they do so secretly as to surprise their parnters. What will the guys do when they think they're losing the girls that meanmore then anything?


TITLE?

Maka was getting ready to head to Black*Star's place and called to her partner. "Bye Soul! I'm heading out now!"

"Huh? What for? Ohhhh...it's Tuesday … right. So I guess I'll see Star soon?" Soul answered.

"Yeah. Tsubaki said he had already left when I called. I'll be back in an hour and a bit."

"Sure whatever, enjoy your dumb show." Maka rolled her eyes at that. But she spared him a Maka-chop so she wouldn't be late.

You see, every Tuesday at 10:00 Maka and Tsubaki hung out together to watch their favourite drama entitled "SMASH". It's about two girls struggling with new musicals and debuting them on Broadway. Soul and Black*Star didn't really care for the show so whenever the girls got together to watch it, the boys just hung out and played video games.

Maka got to the house and knocked. Tsubaki opened the door, happy to see her best friend. "Are you excited for this week's episode?" the bookworm asked her friend.

"Yep! By the way, Maka..." Tsubaki quickly ran to the table and brought back a small wrapped package. "Happy late birthday!" she said to the meister with a big smile on her face. Maka opened the gift excitedly. She gasped when she saw what was inside. This was because Maka got a CD called "The music of SMASH."

"Oh thank you Tsubaki! Thank you! How did you find this!? I've looked in CD stores _everywhere_ for this!" Maka cried happily.

"We'll talk during commercials. It's about to start!" Tsubaki said rushing to the couch.

"So _this_ will be the premiere of 'Bombshell'...think Ivy's ready?" Maka asked, her eyes glued to the TV.

Tsubaki was also watching intently. "I'm not sure. But what about Tom? Is he really going to just go off on a whim and start directing, while Julia is his show writing partner?" she asked.

The two discussed passionately what was happening, and when it came to Ivy singing the climax for Bombshell, they were singing their hearts out with her. They were ready to cry when Julia gave Tom his dream show to write with her and he rejected it in favour of directing. They screamed like the fan-girls they were when Kyle seemed interested in Tom and he in return.

"Hey Tsubaki, I just got an idea!"

"Hm? What is it Maka?"

"Well now that I have the CD we can sing along to some of the songs in SMASH!"

"Yes? I'm sorry, but I don't see what your point is."

"Well, there's a talent show coming up at the DWMA. Why not perform a song from it, for the show?"

"That sounds like a great idea! Let's keep the performance a secret from the boys though. We'll surprise them by doing this!"

"That's even better!" Maka exclaimed, agreeing wholeheartedly with her friend's plan.

"But how do we keep it a secret from Soul and Black*Star?" the black-haired multi-weapon asked nervously.

"Well, we both want great grades while our partners don't so much. Why not ask Professor Stein to pretend to give us an extra credit assignment to work on after school together to improve our grades more?" Maka suggested.

Tsubaki smiled. She thought this would be a lot of fun. "So what song should we sing?" the dark-haired beauty asked the petite blonde.

Maka smiled mischievously. "What other song _could_ we do other than THAT one?" Tsubaki looked confused for a moment then realization struck her and she smiled.

"That song would be perfect! We could do a great duet singing it!"

"Let's make ourselves look like Ivy and Karen as well, just to make it better."

"Well, who should be who?"

"Well Tsubaki, I think you're more like Karen than Ivy, so I can be Ivy."

"Then let's do this!"

With that, the girls set their plan in motion. They convinced the professor to create their alibi of an extra credit assignment so the guys wouldn't be too curious about what their partners were doing after school all the time.

What the girls didn't know was that their after-school absences were causing some doubt in the minds of the two boys. The boys talked about it too, saying that an extra credit assignment shouldn't take this much time. Soul was already worried that Maka would get tired of him and find another partner to replace him, even if he never voiced anything out loud. The little demon didn't do much to help, of course. Soul couldn't lose his meister: it would be the final slip into the madness. It would feel like the end.

As for Black*Star, he wondered why Tsubaki wouldn't pay attention to her god that was right in front of her. In truth, the reason he has such a god complex is because of who his family was before it was wiped out. Black*Star believes that he is a monster just like everyone in his family was. He also believes other people would think he was a monster too. So he thinks if people believe he is a god, then they would respect him and like him for who he is. And the only way to get them to believe that he is a god is if he believes it himself. If Black*Star lost Tsubaki, he would lose the one girl who he almost considers an equal to him. He couldn't let that happen.

The closer the day of the talent show approached, the more the girls were together and the more the guys felt they were losing their partners. In fact, the guys were starting to think their partners might ditch them for each other since they got along so well. To avoid that, the boys started to be rather clingy when the girls WERE around.

Feelings were at a peak when the day finally came, only to be rattled further. It started with Soul finding a strange note on his desk with no signature. It was OBVIOUSLY not another love note from one of his fangirls. His love notes always showed telltale signs, such as hints that some spells were performed, traces of perfume and/or little hearts everywhere, and they were ALWAYS signed. This note had none of those. It simply said in a typed note, "Come to the DWMA talent show. You'll understand why when you see the act." And clipped to the note was a single ticket. "This is weird," he muttered to himself.

"HEY! Soul, my man! You got a weird note too?!" Black*Star called as he waved his note, after spotting Soul's.

"Oh, hey Star. Yeah I got one. I wonder what the heck they're about. You got any ideas?" Soul asked slightly perplexed.

"Nope. Not a clue," Black*Star replied with a shrug.

"Well whatever, let's just go. I don't have anything else to do anyway," Soul suggested in a bored tone.

"Yeah, why not? It'll take my mind off Tsubaki anyway."

"Cool. So I guess we'll just meet up about 6:00?"

"Sounds good to me."

Meanwhile, the girls were talking about the performance as well. Tsubaki was getting nervous while Maka tried to comfort the poor girl.

"Come on Tsubaki! We've practised this a MILLION times. We're going to be ready!"

"But what if I mess up?"

"You won't. And even if you do, you'll easily find a way to fix it up. You have that talent Tsubaki."

"What if Black*Star doesn't like it?"

"Then he's not worth those feelings you harbour."

"Well, what will you do if Soul doesn't like it?" Tsubaki snapped slightly. But after looking at Maka's face, she immediately regretted it.

Maka stayed silent for a second then replied. "Then that'll be it. It'll be the last thing I need to push away these feelings and forget my love for him. We decided long ago that this song was dedicated to them after all." And while it wasn't said, Tsubaki knew that that would be the final straw for her to permanently lose her faith in all men.

Tsubaki looked determined. "Shall we go over it again?"

"Definitely!" Maka beamed.

And so everyone was feeling anxious for the talent show to begin. Soul and Black*Star wanted to find out who the heck it was that sent them the tickets in the first place, while Maka and Tsubaki were hoping with all their hearts that the guys would like it. Then the host came on the stage.

"Hello! Welcome to the DWMA talent show! We have a great show in store for you tonight, so stick around! I'm your host, Sable, here to introduce our first act of the night! Please welcome the magical duo, KIM AND JACKIE!" and so the show began. As act after act performed, the boys were moderately impressed , but somehow they knew each one wasn't the act they were meant to see.

"Well it's been a great show tonight, hasn't it!?" Sable let the audience cheer for a second before continuing. "But that's not the end! We still have one more act to go! Singing the song 'Let Me Be Your Star', is Karen Cartwright and her rival, Ivy Lynn!"

The audience cheered. Soul and Black*Star perked up a bit at the names. _Weren't those the two main girls from that drama the girls watched?_

The lights went black as the music started. A spotlight revealed Tsubaki dressed as Karen. Then she started to sing.

(**B**=Tsubaki, _B_=Maka, and _**B**_=both)

**Fade in on a girl  
With a hunger for fame  
And a face and a name to remember. **

Tsubaki opened her eyes and looked toward the audience. Specifically toward a blue-haired assassin who was shocked at how beautiful her voice sounded. Then he started to smile, loving her voice even more than he already did.

**The past fades away  
Because as of this day  
Norma Jean's gone,  
She's moving on. **

Black*Star was starting to grin wildly, enjoying nothing more than listening to his goddess's beautiful voice as he let her take him away. He was too far in to care how ungodlike he was at the moment.

**Her smile and your fantasies  
Play a duet  
That will make you forget  
Where you are.  
The music starts playing  
It's the beat of her heart saying,  
"Let me be your star."**

Soul had to admit he was impressed but he still didn't see why he had also received a ticket. When the spotlight on Tsubaki turned off, the music kept going — there was more to come. Another spotlight hit the stage and Maka stepped into it dressed as Ivy. Soul had to hold back a loud gasp as he was shocked at seeing his meister up there. Then she started to sing.

_Flash back to a girl  
With a song in her heart  
As she's waiting to start the adventure._

Soul was amazed by her voice. Somehow it was more beautiful than she herself was! When she opened her eyes, they shone with that confident emerald they always had. She seemed to be looking right at him as she continued.

_The fire and drive  
That make dreams come alive,  
They fill her soul.  
She's in control. _

Soul listened as he felt himself being taken away by her voice. He could see himself then in a room, which he assumed was her soul room, playing the piano to her voice. He could tell he wasn't actually in there but it still felt so real.

_The drama, the laughter,  
The tears just like pearls.  
Well, they're all in this girl's repertoire.  
It's all for the taking,  
And it's magic we'll be making.  
Let me be your star._

Soul was using all his strength to stop himself from just jumping on that stage and kiss her right then and there to show her she already was his star long ago. He held in every urge — looking majorly uncool while doing so, and yet he couldn't find it in himself to care at that moment.

Both guys were fidgeting in their seats wanting to be as close as possible to the girls but then the girls both started singing together.

_**I'll just have to forget the hurt that came before,  
Forget what used to be.  
The past is on the cutting room floor,  
The future is here with me.  
Choose me!**_

The boys were having an even harder time staying still. Oh were the girls in for it tonight. The boys could still remember the exact moment that they chose them as their loved one. They were going to let out all their feelings as soon as they got them alone._****_

Fade up on a star  
With it all in her sights:  
All the love and the lights  
That surround her.  
Someday she'll think twice  
Of the dues and the price

They had such a great harmony together and everyone in the audience was silent in amazement. The girls barely noticed though. They were having too much fun singing together. The only ones they bothered paying ANY attention to were the boys.

_She'll have to pay_

Soul was in a state of silent awe.

**She'll have to pay**

Black*Star was barely managing to hold still in his seat.

_But not today_

Soul grinned.

**But not today**

Black*Star almost howled.

_**Then she'll do all she can  
For the love of one man  
And for millions who look from afar.  
I'm what you've been needing  
It's all here and my heart's pleading.  
Let me be your star!**_

As soon as the music faded the entire audience was screaming with cheers. The boys were seething at some of the comments from the guys though.

"Man, that was amazing! Think I could get that blonde girl's number? I'd love some action with her!"

"No way man! That other girl is WAY hotter! Gimme some of that and I'll be set for life!"

And they weren't too pleased with some of the comments from the girls in the audience either.

"They weren't THAT good. I'm sure I could have been MUCH better."

"Yeah! I mean they probably had to play with the sound in the mics a lot just to make them sound HALF decent!"

Then Sable stepped back on stage. "WOW! That went even better than in rehearsals! Give it up for SMASH!"

Added to the second round of screaming cheers were two voices louder than the rest. The boys weren't holding anything back now.

"We hope you all had a great time tonight! We all sure did! We hope to see you again next year! See ya later!" and with that the show was done.

After everyone cleared out, Soul and Black*Star were waiting for their girls to come out of the dressing rooms to just let out all those feelings they had to hold in. Eventually the girls emerged and as soon as they set foot into the hallway the boys grabbed them tightly.

Soul immediately swung Maka toward him and planted a huge kiss right on her lips. At first Maka was startled but soon enough she just melted into it herself.

Black*Star wasted no time in sweeping Tsubaki off her feet and embracing her while laying a big wet one on her lips as well. Tsubaki simply giggled before returning the kiss as well.

At that moment no one was happier in the world than those four.

Soul and Maka released first. "So...you DO care?" Maka asked with some suspicion.

Soul just smiled before kissing her again to answer her question. Maka smiled and returned the kiss.

Black*Star and Tsubaki released shortly after. "A god should NEVER hold back his feelings from his goddess! Or should I say "Star"?" the assassin asked with a small smirk.

"Oh Black*Star! You have no IDEA how long I've wanted to hear that!" she cried while embracing him.

Eventually they all went home, each of them silently cheering for what was the best night of their lives.


End file.
